


as it turns out, libraries aren’t so lonely after all

by subtlesraf



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, it’s both of them they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesraf/pseuds/subtlesraf
Summary: what if it were jacquelyn who came to prufrock instead of larry...?





	as it turns out, libraries aren’t so lonely after all

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the summary is just a reason for me to write these two making out in the library
> 
> make no mistake, this is not a fluke fic i will ship them from beyond the grave i love them so much

The first signal that Jacquelyn was interested in more than just the Dewey Decimal System was how intently she listened to everything Olivia said. That in itself was unusual. Generally nobody let her speak for more than a few seconds at a time without interrupting her or walking away.

Jacquelyn spent more time in the library than…anywhere else, really. What was her job there, again? With all their talking and the lingering glances they’d been sharing, Olivia had completely forgotten.

It was very distracting having a beautiful woman around…for both of them.

The book cart that was practically always empty was now full of returned books that hadn’t made their way back into the shelves. Completely engrossed, Olivia forgot about her few duties entirely.

The first time Olivia had touched Jacquelyn, gentle fingers squeezing her arm, Jacquelyn had been so nervous, she’d dropped the book she was holding and the two of them knocked heads trying to pick it up. They spent the rest of the afternoon nursing (very welcome) headaches.

There were ten minutes every day that the library was open to students; and this was when Jacquelyn would be painfully tense, and sit even straighter than usual. Hardly anyone ever even came in, but it wasn’t until the door was locked that she would relax.

Olivia would make them tea, (unsweetened for Jacquelyn) and they’d sit together and read, or if Olivia couldn’t concentrate, they’d discuss literature and even delve into politics. Olivia spoke so animatedly, and Jacquelyn would sit there with her brow furrowed and her legs crossed properly, answering in monotone and sometimes very brusquely, often when it was about politics would she be snappish, and Olivia learned that those certain topics of conversation didn’t make her angry; rather, they upset her and she was trying not to show it.

But as the days went on, Jacquelyn moved so much more freely around the librarian. She was smiling more and more, and sometimes an entire day would go by without her brow furrowing or her voice dropping back to that noncommittal abrupt tone that made her seem so standoffish.

When they’d first met, Olivia thought Jacquelyn didn’t like her in the least.

She was sure that this was no longer true. If it ever had been in the first place, that is.

* * *

Olivia was stunned when Jacquelyn turned up one day (much later than usual) in black slacks and a flowing periwinkle blouse instead of her usual skirt suits — and before Olivia could mention how utterly lovely she looked, Jacquelyn commented in her usual harsh tone, directing her words at Olivia like an accusation rather than a compliment, “That’s a pretty floral print.”

“What? Oh-” Olivia glanced down absent-mindedly, aware that she’d made an effort to look nice today, but wondering if she’d been fooling herself this whole time that Jacquelyn could possibly love her, “Thanks, it’s my favorite. You- you look so beautiful today, Jacquelyn.”

Smiling, but with her eyes full of tears, Olivia turned away and made her way over to the desk to roll out the returns cart.

“Would you…” Jacquelyn swallowed, finding it hard to continue, afraid of the answer, “Would you prefer that I left you alone?”

“What? No!” Olivia exclaimed, coming back from behind the desk, “Unless you have somewhere else to be, it’s wonderful you being here! Not just because there’s nobody else who comes in here…”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Jacquelyn said, stony-faced.

“Really?” Olivia approached her, desperately trying to discern if she was in earnest, “You like being here?”

“I like being with _you_ ,” Jacquelyn said, somewhat defensively, and muttered, “And, I… I like libraries anyway.”

“You like being with me?” Olivia beamed.

“Yes,” Jacquelyn was almost fidgety now, her eyes darting around, as if she was looking for a way out of the conversation, which was growing steadily more intimate.

“How much?” Olivia came right up to her, and looked into her face, which was paler than normal, and clasped her hands in front of her expectantly.

“I don’t think I should say, it really isn’t-”

Olivia leaned in, teetering on her toes for a moment, and kissed Jacquelyn gently on the mouth. When she pulled back, Jacquelyn’s cheeks were pink, and she was looking a little shocked.

“….professional.” she breathed — her voice had completely lost all bravado.

“Hardly anyone here acts as they should,” Olivia bit her lip, and shrugged slightly, “Why should we?”

“Oh, I think someone should, at least.” Jacquelyn told her as she reached out and slid one arm around Olivia’s waist, slowly pulling her closer.

“But not right now.”

And this time, it was Jacquelyn who kissed Olivia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m considering writing a second chapter with a higher rating i just wanted this to be sweet
> 
> please comment
> 
> it’s 6 am and i wrote this in like half an hour but it took me all night to actually write something about my two loves


End file.
